Romeo and Juliette
by MinerStatus
Summary: Jinx has a problem with sticking to her fathers orders. Even more so after meeting a strange crystal eyed boy and his gang after an escape one day. After uncovering that he despises her family and all they stand for she vows to keep her true identity a secret. That was until he kissed her and the guilt set in.
Alright I know. Timewinder isn't finished and im posting ANOTHER Ekko/Jinx story. Whelp ill have you know I was deciding the ending for timewinder and I got side tracked thinking about Ekkos sandstorm skin and was like "man dem eyes look supppperrr hot" and then went " wait Jinx has a fircrecker skin, oh god, another story brain please stop. They aint even from the same culture," But it continued. I guess this is going to be a mix of both cultures because I know firecracker Jinx and sandstorm Ekko are not from both but you know. What kind of Romeo/Juliette/Aladdin story would this be without them in costume. So without further interruption I present the first chapter.

(Btw they will always be dress in sandstorm/firecracker unless stated otherwise, also this is loosly based off Aladdin)

(Oh and in tribute Jinx's real name Jasmine)

* * *

She stared a her refection in the mirror with a victorious smirk. The bright green streak framed her face perfectly. Matching her traditional family's tattoo that wrapped its way down her arm along with her emerald green eyes. She didn't mind getting the tattoo, infact it was the only thing about her family that she particularly enjoyed. Being cooked up in a palace all day just taking classes on how to be a good little wife was boring. At least for her.

Her name was princess Jasmine.

The one and only heir to the Shurima kingdom. And she detested it greatly. Most residents didnt even know what she looked like. Her father locked her away when he found she had a knack for making trouble. Stating that he would make her into a suitable wife by the young age of eighteen. Which was less then a month away. But that didnt matter. Her father had yet to find anyone worthy for Shurimas one and only heirs hand.

She patted down the strand one more time before pocketing a couple of grey ash orbs into her dress offer her dresser. It was time for a new escape technique. The guards had grown carless with her lack of attempts in the past few weeks. That and her father off on business to Damacia made them even more lack luster then usual.

She carefully slid a set of matches into her bosom. Adjusting herself with what little she had to hide them. With a final nod she walked out of her bedroom and to her first private lesson of the day.

A thrilling adventure of how to serve a tea party outside. Properly. Blech.

* * *

"And what will your father day about this miss Jasmine?" Her teacher nodded to the green streak in her hair through her pointed nose. The frown on her face extenuating the makeup caked crows feet around her eyes.

"Well he wont just cut off my hair, that would make for a non suitable wife, besides it matches," she pointed to the tattoo that wrapped around her arm. She had herd from the maids it was all the rage with the school kids nowadays to get one.

"We shall see about that," she pointed to the sitting pillow on the ground, "now have a seat," she snapped. She grumbled a few obscene words under her breath but sat down anyways. Folding her legs perfectly under her with her back held straight.

"Good to see the posture classes have taken some what of an effect," the witch sneered. Tilting her chin up slightly. The princess grinded her teeth, adjusting her chin slightly so it was held high and proud.

"Now then, " she turned around to grab the tea and the girl jumped at her chance. Grabbing the matches and just one ball from their various locations and lighting the wick. Then setting it on the table.

"Tea mu- what is that?" The woman gasped, staring at the slowly ticking bomb on the table. A dastardly grin formed on the princesses face as the seconds ran out. The small grey ball exploded into a cloud of grey smoke, completely shrouding the area. Her getaway was quick. She ran to the palace wall, climbing into an uninhabited guard tower before carefully scaling down. She landed on the sandy street with a small thud. Her mission accomplished.

She made her way to the market, her best chance for a long escape before being caught and dragged back to the palace. It was busy as usual, her residents brushing by her without a care in the world as they weaved in and put of the stalls. The tall sandstone buildings provided some much needed shade from the sun.

She made her way through the street. Taking in the sights and smells of the city. Occasionally glancing at what hey had to offer under the colorful sun faded canopy's. Her mouth started to water when she caught site of a very ripe and juicy looking melon. All the way from bandle city. She instantly went for her coin purse, frowning when she couldn't find it. She stepped aside from the crowd and into a small ally just out of sight as she tapped all if her pockets searching. She must have been so excited about her newest explosion experiment she forgot it. Rats.

"You know you can always steal it," a cool voice came from the shadows. She whipped around, her green streak flying along with her long red pig tails. Her eyes met crystal blue as he stepped forward. A red handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. She noted the sandy hair and clothing. Her father had her of these kind of people. Street rats he called them. She swallowed and stared back into his eyes. But his eyes looked so enticing and kind, surely he wasn't one of them.

"Or I could steal it for you?" He chuckled. Stepping into the light that only made his already bright eyes shine with mischief. She bit her lip nervously, not knowing what to say. She had always had a fondness for explosions and mischief but not stealing.

A bird call interrupted them. It sounded three times and the boys eyes widened.

"Shit," he gasped, moving past her to stick his head out and into the street. She noted the odd device strapped to his back. Along with what seemed to be and ineffective sword, dull and useless, resting on top. He lifted one hand, signaling her to stay put.

"Stay here princess," she almost laughed, if only he knew. In the light she could tell now that he looked no older then herself. He let his hand fall and calmly walked into the street, she followed against his orders. A crowd was forming around one of the stalls.

"You think its alright to steal kid!" A large man was holding a small boy in the air by his collar. Screaming in his face as a little girl cried from below, tugging on the boys feet. The blue eyed boy pushed through the crowd to the front, she followed behind him without his notice.

"Ah there he is," the old merchant stomped up to the sandy haired boy, spitting on the ground before dropping the child to yell at him, "Ekko take your gang someplace else, its hard enough around here with the kind taxing our profits to nothing every day!" He hissed. Ekko merely nodded, a smirk glistening across his features as his hand slowly inched towards what looked like a switch on his wrist.

"Don't just smirk at me you rat!" The man hollered, grabbing Ekko by surprise around the neck.

In that instant she grabbed what was left of her bombs, lighting them and tossing them behind the man. She winked at the two small children as they coward from her actions, making them smile. She nodded for them to run just as the air filled with grey smoke. The merchant let go of Ekko instantly, trying to find his way around the thick cloud. She took this opportunity to grab his hand and haul them out off the crowd. Running down the alley and into the other parts of the city. She didnt stop until they reached an old witch around one of the seeming endless corners.

"Need a little spell?" She pitched. Pointing to some of the various objects on the table.

"Not today madam gazelle," Ekko panted, staring curiously at his savior.

"What about you my dear, need a curse or hex?" She continued. Ekko rolled his eyes knowing the old hags tactics.

"So what's your name?" He asked as she stood up catching her breath and hesitating.

"Maybe a jinx would do?" The old witch caught her attention, making her look at her table. She oddly liked that word, it almost suited her.

"Not today you old hag now get lost," Ekko growled. Staring once again at his green eyed rescuer expectantly.

"Jinx, my names Jinx," she said confidently. He raised a brow at her response. But shrugged, brushing past her and signaling to follow.

" well Jinx, I have to thank you for that quick thinking back there," he chuckled, pulling down the red cloth resting on his face.

"Thanks they were my own invention," she proclaimed proudly.

"Next time though," he stopped and turned to her, grabbing a hand before reaching and flicking the switch on his wrist. She felt a jolt and suddenly found the scenery had changed around them ever so slightly.

"Maybe a jinx would do?" Her eyes widened as she turned back to the old witch. The sentence very familiar. Then back to Ekko, the red cloth now hanging back on his face.

"Just hit this switch," he held it in the air, before walking past her again leaving her in shock.

"Common I got something I wanna show ya!" He shouted from behind, breaking her silence as she turned on her heel to follow her new found curiosity.

* * *

RR IF YOU WANT MORE


End file.
